One Shots
by HarryPotterFrek
Summary: An in-progress collection of X Men one shots.


I had to beg Charles to take me shopping. He refused to leave the mansion.

"Charles." I whined. He sat at his desk. I moved around the desk so I was kneeling next to him. I set my head in his lap. He reached down and gently pet my head.

I looked up at him, using his weakness. My puppy dog eyes.

He looked away, knowing that it would work. "Don't do that." He whined, but looked down to meet my eyes again. After about a minute of the puppy dog eyes, he gave in.

"Fine." He sighed. A smile spread across my face. He used his hand to bring my face up to his.

"You can be a real pain at times." He said, his voice low and husky.

"I know. It just depends on where." I said, a smirk covering my face. "Now come on. The city awaits."

* * *

Charles and I walked on the sidewalk of the city, my hand in the crook of his elbow. We laughed and talked as we walked, just enjoying each other's company. We passed clubs and bars, the music way too loud. Girls and guys stumbled around, sucking each other's faces in. The smell of alcohol drifted around and I didn't need my sensitive nose to smell it.

Charles must have noticed me watching them because he pulled me to the side and slammed his lips on mine, in a kiss that made me breathless. His hands moved to my waist, pulling me against him as mine became tangled in his long hair.

He pulled away, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Charles." I gasped. I wanted him to kiss me again, to kiss me senseless.

His eyes looked at mine for a second before his lips crashed against mine again. He pressed me against the brick wall, pulling my hair back which forced my head up. His lips never left mine as his head moved up as well.

The kiss was filled with passion and lust. A desire for each other. His arm moved around me, his hand reached up to hold my face. Our lips molded together.

I had no control over this situation and Charles knew that. He pulled away from the kiss. We had messed up each other's hair.

"What was that for?" I asked, clearly out of breath.

He moved his head to where the other people were. "A little peer pressure." He said.

I was suddenly aware of our positions. I was pressed against the wall, my arms around his neck. Charles was standing in front of me, his hands holding my hips on him. His leg was in between mine, knee pressed against the wall.

He leaned in again but I pressed my finger to his lips, stopping him. "We were here to shop, remember?" I said, my voice halfway between flirty and seductive.

He froze for a second but then smiling. His grip on my hips tightened.

_We'll finish were we left off at home. _His voice was every bit of seductive in my head.

I smiled before pecking him on the lips.

We resumed our previous activity of walking with each other. We came upon a shop I had loved as a kid.

I smiled and pulled Charles to the window. I pointed at the fancy dresses in the store window. He smiled down at me.

"Why don't you go inside and try a few on?" He asked, snaking his arm around my waist.

I shook my head. "I never have enough money to buy a dress." I admitted, looking away from Charles so he wouldn't see the blush creeping into my cheeks.

He used his hand to move my face so I could face him. "I have more money than I can ever desire of spending. Go try some on."

Excitement tingled in my fingers as I reached for the door and I knew that Charles could feel it.

I looked at dress after dress as Charles watched with fondness. I picked up a sleeve-less pale pink prom dress. I pressed the fabric against myself and spun around.

Charles turned to the lady working the register. He quickly raised two fingers to his temple. "May you show us to a changing room?" He asked with the smile that made me fall in love with him. The lady smiled and led the both of us to a private changing room.

"Right through the door." She said before turning around and walking off. Charles opened the door for me.

"Always such a gentleman." I said in a playful tone. He smiled at me before walking in after me.

The room had a mirror with a curtain, for changing, and a padded chair in the middle of the room. Charles took to the padded chair, sitting down with his back straight. I stood in front of the mirror, and drew the curtain.

I changed into the dress, it fitting my form perfectly. I let my hair fall over my shoulders and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress came to a little below my knees. It was a pale pink with rose designs on the fabric.

I spun around and the skirt blew up but only slightly. I declared myself ready before drawing back the curtain.

Charles had gotten up and was now walking back to where he was sitting but he had quite a few dresses in his arms.

I crossed mine with a smirk. "I see I was boring you." I said, knowing that would never happen.

He looked up, only to stop where he was. His eyes looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked, looking down at the dress. "You look stunning." He said. "But, if Raven's ever taught me anything about fashion, pink is not your color." He finished with a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes with a smile before taking the dresses he held in his arms.

I tried on dress after dress. Charles had me spin for him each time so he could take in the outfit.

I had narrowed it down to a few of my favorites.

A blue 'princess' dress, a purple prom dress and a red cocktail dress, which Charles took to quickly.

He walked over and handed me one last dress. It was way fancier than the rest and it was a pure white.

I slipped on the smooth fabric and zipped it up on me. I spun around in the mirror before moving back the curtain.

"I don't know, Charles. This one seems too fancy, almost like a-" That's when it hit me. The dress I was wearing, the private room back here.

Charles stood up from the stool and walked over to me. He held my hands in his.

"Lis, I have known you for quite a long time now. You are smart, charming, beautiful and stubborn. Very stubborn." He laughed for a second. "I realized from the moment I met you that I loved you, from the late night talks to the stares from across the room. I am hopelessly in love with you." He sunk down onto one knee. "Which is why I'm going to ask you to marry me. Elizabeth Caldwell, would you make me the luckiest person in this universe and marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring box and opening it to reveal a ring.

I brought my hand up to my mouth, tears starting to brim my eyes. I looked down at the man who loved me, whom I loved. He was on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"Yes." I said, a smile forming on my lips. "Yes, yes yes. I repeated the same word over and over as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up from his position and I threw my arms around him. He spun me around.

As he set me down on the ground, I locked my lips with his. He brought his hand to the back of my head as mine slipped around his waist.

We stood there for a while. Lips locked in the back of a dress store, but neither of us cared. We were with the person we loved and when you are, nothing else seems to matter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! My first one shot!

If you would like to see the outfits I mentioned, check out my profile. I have links to the pictures of them, which by the way I found google so I don't own them.


End file.
